


when there's no storm

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Couples Counseling, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Talk of sex, i just had this idea and needed to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: dan and phil go to couple's counseling





	when there's no storm

“So what is it?” Dr. Wick said. “Why are you here today?” Dr. Wick—Couples and Family Counselor—according to the plaque on her door.

Phil swallowed, adjusting awkwardly in his leather seat. This had been his idea, and now he was regretting it. “Well, we, we’ve just been struggling with our relationship.”

She nodded. “Yes, but in what way?”

“In a lot of ways,” Dan chimed in, “and it’s been… well, it’s been hard because, you know, I’ve struggled in my life, but our relationship was always the place where I didn’t.”

Dr. Wick looked intently at Dan through her thin reading glasses. “It was the shelter in the storm, so to speak?”

“Exactly,” Dan agreed.

She turned her attention to Phil. “Is that how you felt about the relationship, Phil? Or was it different for you.”

“Mostly, I think I feel the same. He’s been there for me too… God, countless times really.” Dan had. Dan had pushed him so many times over the years, out of his comfort zone and into the light.

“But he says ‘exactly’ and you say ‘mostly’?”

Phil wasn’t certain what Dr. Wick was trying to imply, and he didn’t love having their relationship under a microscope, but he also knew that’s where it needed to be. “I’m not sure… I’m—”

“I think,” Dan interrupted, “if I can… he has more friends than me, more of a support system, like with his family.”

Dan wasn’t wrong.

“You’re closer to your family? You share things with them? Your struggles, maybe even issues in your relationships.”

“Yes,” Phil said.

“And you don’t, Daniel?”

“No… I mean, I love my family. I spend time with them, but we’ve never had that relationship where we feel comfortable sharing important things, like that’s just not what it is.”

“And Phil is someone, has always been someone, you can share with?”

Dan nodded. “Always.”

Dr. Wick scribbled out a few things on a notepad. “Now, tell me, how did you two meet? Who caught who’s eye? Who asked who out?”

Phil didn’t answer because he didn’t feel it was relevant. It just felt nosy and he was really starting to regret this whole thing.

“Um… we actually met on the internet,” Dan said.

“Like online dating?” she asked.

“No, like, he made videos and I watched them…” Dan’s eyes widened. “Not like porn videos. Just YouTube videos. That’s what we both still do. But, yeah, I watched his videos and commented on them or on his like Twitter and stuff. I thought he was funny and talented and attractive. I never, in a million years, thought he’d respond to me.”

Again, Dr. Wick’s laser-like attention was on Phil. “But, you did.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Now tell me why?”

Phil shrugged. “We were interested in a lot of the same things. You know music, movies, video games. There was that.”

“And he was the only one responding with similar interests to your videos?” she asked.

“No, no… there were others. It wasn’t like it is now of course. I didn’t have that many subscribers, but—”

“So he was in a crowd? How’d you pick Daniel out of the crowd?”

It felt weird to talk about this. He’d never talked about it on his channel. People knew a lot of Dan’s perspective around when they met, but almost none of Phil’s. It felt weird to talk about it with this stranger, but he was too awkward to do anything else.

“I’d clicked on Dan’s profile once and realized he was gorgeous, and some of his comments had been flirtatious. I just decided to message him back. It probably wasn’t the most responsible thing I’ve ever done.”

Dr. Wick tilted her head, brow furrowed. “Why not? Because he was one of your fans or… subscribers?”

“Yes, I mean, there was that but there was also his age.” Phil rubbed the back of his neck. _How long is this session again?_

“Oh, how old were you both at the time?”

Dan jumped in, “I was eighteen when Phil first replied to me. Seventeen when I started sending him messages.”

“And you were how old?” Dr. Wick asked Phil.

“Twenty-two. I’d just finished up university."

Her attention switched back to Dan. “Were you still in secondary school then?”

“It was the summer after. I was taking a gap year.”

“And how did you feel when you first got a response from Phil?”

“Excited, I guess. I mean… God, it was so long ago, but I remember feeling excited and good about myself, but also nervous as hell because I was so terrified of looking like a total idiot in front of someone I really thought was cool and great.”

Phil loved thinking of back then. Of 2009. Of the bubbling under the skin excitement, he felt every time he even thought about Dan. It had felt a little like discovering the secrets of the universe and deciding just to keep them to yourself. The power of what they had together had been nothing short of intoxicating.

“When you first started speaking was it… was the intention for it to be romantic and sexual, was that how you approached it with each other?”

“Not exactly,” Dan said. “I mean, I was attracted to Phil, but…”

“But what?”

“Dan had a girlfriend at the time," Phil said. “I didn’t know this when I had messaged him and not for a while after that. His messages had been flirty and so I’d just assumed.”

“When did you find out about the girlfriend?”

Phil would never forget that night. Forget how hard Dan had fallen apart in front of him. He’d always felt honored that Dan had trusted him enough to do that. To be open and vulnerable.

“They’d had a fight,” Phil said. “I was just sending him like messages on MSN, like normal and—”

“And I kind of flipped out on him. About everything. I was giving short answers and he asked me what was wrong. I said nothing. He asked again and again, and I don’t know… most people don’t ask again, not unless they’re trying to make sure you’re not mad at them, but he asked again even though he knew I wasn’t mad at him and there was just something about that.”

“So you unloaded all of this about your girlfriend onto Phil who was your semi-new friend at the time?” Somehow Dr. Wick managed to ask this question without sounding rude, which Phil figured, must have been some kind of superpower.

“Basically yes,” Dan said.

“And how did Phil react to that?”

“He listened. He supported me. He didn’t try to fix it. Phil’s never been a fixer. He’s a comforter, you know. I’m the fixer, but yeah, I’d never had that. Not from my parents, my grandma a little, but I couldn’t tell her everything and Phil just came along with the listening and the not judging, but mostly the understanding. And like I didn’t even know people that awesome existed.”

“How did you feel about him doing that? Falling apart on you?”

Phil cleared his throat. “Like he said, I tried to—”

Dr. Wick pursed her lips, but in a thoughtful way somehow. “I’m not asking how you responded. I want to know how you felt. How did what he say make you feel?”

“It was so long ago, but I remember feeling sad at first, I really liked him and he had a girlfriend and I’d thought he’d liked me. But I also really liked him and he was my friend and he was hurting so, I felt like I wanted to be there.”

“But it had to hurt, hearing this boy you like talk about his girlfriend?”

 _Hurt?_ Finding out Dan had a girlfriend had been like a kick to teeth.

“It… it did, but it also, and God, I’m not proud of this, but it felt good that he came to me. That he could come to me and I could make him feel better when his girlfriend was…”

“Making him feel worse?”

Phil nodded. “Well, yeah. See, what I mean? Not proud of it.”

He wasn’t proud of how much he wanted to outdo Dan’s girlfriend. How much he'd wanted Dan to realize how much better Phil was for him.

“Daniel, you said, that part of the reason this moment with Phil affected you so much was that he kept asking what was wrong and yet you felt like he kept asking not just to find out if you were mad at him. Is he right? Did you know he wasn’t mad at you? And you weren’t trying to find that out?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” she asked.

Dan blinked, his brow furrowed. “…Because we’re never mad at each other.”

“You’re mad at each other now,” she said simply. Phil hated how simply. “That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

Dan’s jaw clenched hard enough Phil could see it.

“It… it is,” Dan said.

Dr. Wick nodded thoughtfully, though she really always looked thoughtful. “So what I’m hearing is that this is one of the foundational moments of your relationship. Daniel comes to Phil, expresses a struggle he’s been having, and Phil provides the kind of support and encouragement Daniel feels he’s never gotten from anyone before.” She took a deep breath. “Is this the only time something like this happens at the beginning of your friendship?”

Dan shook his head. “No. I was struggling with what I wanted to do after my gap year so I came to Phil a lot about that as well as me and my girlfriend at the time kept having this big blow out arguments and I’d come to Phil about that until we eventually broke up. I mean, me and girlfriend. Not me and Phil.”

“Now during all this are you, Phil, speaking to Daniel about your problems?”

He shrugged. “I am, but… I’d say definitely not as much. I liked listening to his problems more than sharing mine, but I did often talk to my parents and I had other friends I was close to. I did talk to Dan about some of the things I felt like I couldn’t talk about with my family or even some of my uni friends, though.”

“Such as…?”

“My sexuality, for one.”

“Were you not out to your family at the time?”

Phil squirmed in the chair. He really didn’t like to think about this time in his life. It still made him cringe a little. Thinking about what coming out to his parents had been like. “I was. It was still new, though, and they were mostly acting like it didn’t happen and I’d told them that I was still interested in girls, just that I also liked guys, and I think they just didn’t know what to say and maybe figured it might never be an issue. Like I was young and experimenting and when it came time to settle down, I’d find a nice girl. This makes them sound bad but..."

Dr. Wick shook her head. “I understand. It can be hard for parents to accept a different version of their child than the image they’ve built in their minds.” Her attention moved back to Dan. “Daniel, were you out to your parents or friends at the time?”

“No. Definitely not. I was barely out to myself. I’d had a brief experience with a boy when I was about sixteen, but I just kind of ignored it, but it really started coming back up around for me at this time.”

“Was your sexuality a factor in what was wrong with your relationship with your girlfriend?” Dr. Wick asked.

“It was in the sense that I had really started wanting to explore that side of myself like I’d been letting myself in on the secret a little—“

“So was sending flirtatious messages to this man on the internet a way of maybe safely exploring these feelings you were just beginning to accept?”

Dan nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I think so.”

Dr. Wick looked over at Phil with a small smile. “But, of course, it didn’t turn out to be so safe.”

“No, no it didn’t.” Dan laughed.

“Because you developed real feelings for each other and then you had to contend with what that meant for you?”

“Yes,” Dan said. “Things got… intense between us quickly, and I knew that if I didn’t break up with my girlfriend that I would end up… well, that I would end up cheating on her, and emotionally I was already somewhere else. I was already with Phil.”

Dr. Wick put two fingers on her chin. “So at this point, you’ve both reached out to each other, but especially Daniel sharing problems with Phil, and it’s created this very strong emotional bond that you’re both getting something you need out of. For you, Daniel, you’re getting what you need in someone who understands and listens to you, and Phil, you’re getting someone who you can help and support and that makes you feel in control. Would you say I’m on the right path at all?”

Phil squirmed again. He was really not liking this at all. “Yes, I mean… I do, but I don’t quite understand how that’s relevant now.”

“A lot of times,” she said, “the way we start our relationship is really important because it sets up expectations and not only that, it’s those roles that initially worked really well for us, that brought us together, or created attraction, that when they break down can cause friction in a relationship. Now, I know you’ve said struggles and issues and the like are the reason you’re here, but there was a specific moment, wasn’t there? That made you decide you needed to be there today?”

Dan nodded. “Yes.”

“Would you like to tell me what it is?” she asked.

Phil felt that flip of anger in his chest again. That anger that more and more just felt like fear. He waited for Dan to say it, but Dan didn’t say it. So fine. Phil would say it.

“Dan said he loves me, but he’s not sure he’s _in_ love with me anymore.”

A part of Phil had seen it coming. Another part of him had been hit by a ton of bricks. He’d seen Dan enjoying it—other people looking at him, other people expressing their interest. Phil had never seen him flirt back or reciprocate. But he liked the interest in a way he never had before. It was obvious.

Dan let out a huff, looking over at Phil. “That’s not what I said.”

Phil looked back. “For all intents and purposes.”

“No, it’s not,” Dan said emphatically. “It’s not what I meant!”

Dr. Wick’s calm voice re-entered the conversation, “So we know what Phil heard, but what did you mean to say, Daniel?”

“I just said that we were good friends. That I would always love our friendship even without the sexual or romantic aspect.”

“That’s not all you said.” Phil could hear the edge in his voice. “You said that you love our friendship even without the sexual or romantic aspect that _we don’t have anymore_.”

Dan rubbed a hand over his face. “Phil…”

“Have you been struggling with that?” Dr. Wick asked casually. “With romance and sex? One more than the other?”

“I… I think the romance started to trickle off first, and then the sex. Me and Phil both really enjoy sex. We still have sex. Just not as frequently and not as… intensely.”

“Ah, your sex is less… erotic then? Less fulfilling?”

Phil did not want to talk to this woman his mother’s age about his sex life.

“Yes, and just different,” Dan replied.

“Different? Okay, how so?”

“Well, in a lot of ways,” Phil said, surprised at himself for joining in this particular conversation but their sex life had been a very real problem recently. “The superficial ways such as… I mean, talking about our early relationship, we were a lot younger and just even physically we’re very different now.”

They both were, though Phil felt the effects of aging more than Dan had. Dan wasn’t yet thirty and Phil was a few years in. He knew aching joints and grey hair and even the (very) occasional struggle to get it up.

“Physical changes can have an effect on attraction. It may feel taboo to say, but obviously, if we no longer look as we did when we first met and that attraction is no longer there, it can be an issue. Phil, if you met Dan on the street today, just passed him, do you think you would find him attractive?”

Phil looked over at Dan. He still had the loveliest brown eyes, but they’d narrowed a bit and his face had widened. His kept his hair curly all the time now and his arms were  more thick than lean. He was a man—not a boy—in all the ways that drove Phil wild. “Yes, I… he’s beautiful. He’s always been beautiful.”

Phil thought of that boy now. His straightened hair and lopsided smile and gangly limbs. He’d fallen so hard and so fast for that boy that he was still dizzy from it.

“But now he’s beautiful in a different way?” Dr. Wick asked.

“He’s taller than me now and much broader. So it can feel different, but we’ve been together over ten years. It was a gradual change.”

It was true. Phil had barely noticed losing the other Dan, the younger Dan, and the thought made him uneasy. Made him sad.

“Do you feel the same, Daniel? You’d be attracted to Phil if you were to see him just as a stranger on the street?”

“Absolutely,” Dan said easily, which made a little bit of the anger in Phil’s chest ease back.

“So, it’s not that you’re no longer physically attracted to one another. Do either of you have a theory on what you think it might be that’s causing you to struggle in this area?”

Phil shut his eyes. He didn’t want to say this, but this was why he’d suggested coming here. To work this shit out. To figure out why Dan seemed to think their friendship, their companionship was most of what was left.

“I don’t know… it’s just, Dan was very young when we got together and sometimes I feel like he might be bored,” Phil said.

“Are you bored, Daniel?”

Dan shook his head. “I’m… sometimes. Isn’t everyone a little bored sometimes, right? We’ve tried spicing it up in the bedroom but—”

Her eyes narrowed. “When you say spicing it up what do you mean?”

“I mean like we’ve tried weirder positions, um kink stuff, a little like some, uh, BDSM type stuff, role-play.”

Phil was squirming again. It was like all he could do. But it really was _all_ he could do when he was thinking of what they’d tried. From silly sex games with playing cards to handcuffs to Dan fucking him while he whispered dirty things about Chris Hemsworth in his ear. But Phil knew what Dan really wanted. He wanted to be the one getting fucked while Phil whispered dirty things in his ear about other people. Phil couldn’t do that. Couldn’t ask his partner how he liked having some other man’s cock inside him.

“And that was stuff you added recently, not stuff you did and stopped doing?” Dr. Wick asked.

Dan nodded. “Stuff we added recently.”

“The problem with ‘spicing it up’ is that the approach is from the outside in. It says we’re in not in that place of desiring each other or feeling really excited about each other and our sexual relationship, doing these new and sometimes uncomfortable things just makes us feel uncomfortable and then we’ve failed at having sex and that makes us even more reticent the next time around.”

“So it’s better to just stick to vanilla sex?” Dan sounded skeptical.

Phil didn't mind the vanilla sex so much. It was better than trying to spank Dan like he wanted, and not being able to do it and just ending up feeling fucking stupid. Like it would be easy for Dan to find someone else, who could actually do it right?

“In the choice between bad sex that leaves you both feeling even more distant and confused and familiar sex that leaves you both feeling not much of anything at all, I’d probably take the familiar sex, but of course, neither of those things are the ideal we’re searching for,” Dr. Wick said.

Maybe, Phil thought, he actually did like this lady. The last thing he wanted her to do was given them sex tips like she was a shitty clickbait article.

“We’re searching for that feeling we had at the beginning or other the years when things were better?” Dan asked.

“Yes but a new form of that. One that matches how you are now instead of searching to recreate what you had then. Think about the circumstances of when you first started to bond and over the time that you fell in love, what was that like?”

“Like I said, it was… intense,” Dan replied. “I was going through so much and Phil was too, and we were there for each other, and honestly that kept on like we’d get through one hurdle just to run smack into another one.”

“Tell me about one of these hurdles.”

Dan bit his lip. Now he was squirming. “Um, well, there was… one of the biggest ones was this video that Phil had sent me for Valentine’s Day. He’d put it up as a private video on his side channel so it was easy for me to see. Back then, you couldn’t just send a video to someone over imessage. Like a year later, YouTube had this glitch that made all of these private videos public and a few people saw it and this was 2011. We weren’t out. We’re still not technically out—”

“To who?” Dr. Wick asked.

“To who what?”

“To who are you not out?” she clarified.

Dan sat back in his chair. “Now or then?”

“Both.”

“Now, it’s just like publicly we’ve never made a statement, but we don’t go out of our way to hide or deny. A lot of people assume just by the circumstances that we’re together.”

Dr. Wick tilted her head. Phil wondered how she got so good at looking like she was listening, though he guessed she probably actually was. “Which circumstances make them assume that?”

“Um, like, we’ve lived together for nearly a decade,” Dan said. “We recently bought a house. I’ve spent Christmases with Phil’s family and gone on holiday with them. We’ve of course never had other relationships in that time. People assume. We don’t say.”

“So, your family and friends know, that’s what you’re saying about now?”

“Yes, and then, back when the video leaked, Phil’s family knew, but like his close family only. His parents and brother. And some friends. My family and friends I had outside of Phil didn’t know at all.”

“What did they think your relationship was?”

“Flatmate, best friend.” Dan trotted out the familiar line. “And so, anyway, we lied about the video and said it was a prank. It mostly went away but as our audience grew, it cropped back up and I really didn’t deal well with the cropping back up.”

“And honestly, neither did I,” Phil said, to be fair because he hadn’t. He’d been pissed—and he’d stayed pissed for a long while.

“Did you two fight a lot during this time?”

Phil said, “A little… but not really. It was more that we were fighting with the world.”

“And you had moments like that throughout your relationship? These moments where you’re having to ‘fight the world’ ?”

“I… I guess. Yeah. There have always been issues we’ve been having to get through with our families or our jobs or whatever and we get through them together,” Dan said.

“But not really issues between the two of you? Until now?”

“We’ve had issues. Especially when I was really struggling with depression, back before I started getting help for it. That was probably the worse time, but even then…”

“Did you come to Phil with how you were feeling then?”

“Not always, but eventually I did.”

That was another moment, another day, Phil would never, ever forget.

“And how did he react?” Dr. Wick asked.

“He helped me figure out how to get help. He supported me and listened and really tried to understand where I was coming from.”

“Just like he had when you were having issues with your girlfriend?”

Dan looked over at Phil and smiled. “Yeah, Phil’s good like that.”

There was a long moment of silence before Dr. Wick spoke up again. “Tell me about your life now. Is it good?”

Dan nodded. “Yeah, I mean, it’s pretty great. We just bought the house, of course, a few months ago and it’s turned out to be great. My mental health is under control. Both our families are doing pretty well. We were a little worried about our jobs. We had a bit of declining viewership, but we were able to change up a few things and get that sorted out. We’ve started getting serious about getting a dog. Talked to a few shelters. We’d even had a few talks about kids, but it’s been awhile since we’ve discussed that.” He let out a breath. “I don’t know. Things are good.”

They _were_ good. They’d gone and built themselves one damn good life.

“But what’s the point of a storm shelter when there’s no storm?”

“Excuse me,” Phil said, everything falling away but the words Dr. Wick had just spoken. _What’s the point of a storm shelter when there’s no storm?_

“What I’m getting from all this is that your relationship, from the start, has been characterized by your relationship being this stable thing in the midst of a tumultuous world. Does that sound right to you?”

Phil had lost his ability to speak. _What’s the point of a storm shelter when there’s no storm?_

“I think so,” Dan said.

“And now that your world is stable, your relationship has become tumultuous, right?”

“Right…” Again, still Dan. Phil’s brain kept on with _what’s the point of a storm shelter when there’s no storm._

“Dan,” she said, “you needed someone not just to hear you, but to really listen to you. That was something you felt you didn’t have and you craved, and Phil, you needed someone to need you, to depend on you and see you as someone capable of being that rock for them? Am I on the right track?”

“Yeah… I really think that maybe that’s what brought a kind of intensity to the relationship. Like this sort of passion of being, I don’t know, this is dramatic, but like lone survivors in the zombie apocalypse," Dan said.

They had always been fighting battles from the outside. Always. And now they’d won, he guessed, but why did winning feel like this? Feel like the only thing you’d been fighting for slipping through your fingers?

“And now the zombies are all dead and you’re both struggling to find that intensity without that original dynamic and without the constant stress in your life.”

Phil looked over Dan. Really looked. He wanted Dan to see him, to really hear him, because he thought maybe he was hearing Dan for the first time in a while. “That’s what you were trying to say the other day, wasn’t it? And I just didn’t want to hear it, but it’s true. But, honestly, that scares me. I don’t want to lose that intensity and that passion, and I certainly don’t want to lose you, but I also don’t want to need chaos to love you. I hate it. I hate that.”

_What’s the point of a storm shelter when there’s no storm?_

Dan looked away, down at the hands clasped between his legs. “I don’t like it either, but I think she’s right.”

 

Phil didn’t want her to be right. So they walked to the train and got on it, and Phil pretended she wasn’t right. He talked to Dan about the video they needed to post tomorrow, and about a phone call, they’d gotten from Martyn about and about what they were going to do for Christmas because it really wasn’t all that far away. He kept talking and pretending Dr. Wick was not right.

Then, they got back to their flat, and Phil just kept on pretending. He was too scared to even look over at Dan and find out that he wasn’t pretending too. He needed Dan to be pretending.

Phil needed Dan to not realize that Phil had become obsolete. A storm shelter without a storm. Or more accurately a storm shelter with a storm that knew how to take care of himself. If Dan didn’t need Phil anymore then maybe he’d take some else up on one of their infinite offers…

So, no, Phil had to keep talking. Had to keep making sure that Dan wasn’t thinking about Dr. Wick and storm shelters and how nothing was the same anymore.

“We could order in burgers,” Phil carried on. “No. Let’s do burritos. I feel like Mexi—”

“Phil.”

Phil had heard his name but he hadn’t wanted to.

“Phil!”

“Sorry. What is it?” Phil managed as if he didn’t know exactly what it was.

“We can’t keep acting like nothing is wrong.”

 _Why not? Why the hell not?_ “Dan, can we just forget—”

“No, listen… the old way just isn’t working, anymore. It isn’t. At all. We can’t keep doing this.”

Fear struck cold through Phil. We can’t keep doing this. _What’s the point of a storm shelter when there’s no storm?_ There was no point. There was no goddamn point.

“We’re different people now, Phil, and… and if this is going to work, you have to figure out how to love the me I am now, and I have to figure out how to do the same thing. I don’t need you to hold me together anymore, and you need to be able to want me without having to rescue me.” Dan closed his eyes and swallowed. “I… I want you to fall in love with _me._ ”

“I already—”

“No. You don’t. And I don’t either. I mean, not the way we need to, the way we deserve. I wasn’t sure what was wrong. Why we’d stop holding hands and kissing and having sex. Good sex. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but today, I figured it out… you’re in love with someone else. I’m in love with the idea that someone might be able to love the person I am now. That you might be able to and you’re in love with the person I used to be."

Phil opened his mouth but he never got a word out.

“And don’t argue with me because you know I’m right, Phil.”

Did he? Phil thought about the way it used to feel in those early days they first met and were stealing away moments together on Skype, planning their escape to each other. They were young and confused and beautiful. And Phil had seen that pretty lost boy on Twitter and MySpace and thought maybe he could find him. And he had, and then he’d gone and lost him. Because Dan had grown up, and Phil had too. And they weren’t the same.

They were barely the same at all.

“I… I know,” Phil said.

Dan drew in a shaky breath. His eyes looked wet. “And you can’t be in love with me while you’re still pining after him.”

“Dan.” Was Dan right? Was Phil pining that pretty lost boy instead of loving this handsome, self-assured man? This good man.

Dan stepped closer, put a warm hand on Phil’s cheek. “Choose me.”

“W-what?” Phil couldn’t breathe. Dan was so close and so warm, so tall and he seemed to be everywhere and God, he smelled good… different and good. And older and—

“Choose me, Phil.” Dan’s lips were just a breath away from Phil’s lips. “Please. Let him go and choose me. Because I’m choosing you.”

Phil took that breath. He leaned forward and kissed Dan—this Dan—and chose.

He could fall in love with this man. At this moment—Dan’s mouth on his mouth, Dan’s hands in his hair, Dan’s body pressed against his body—Phil couldn’t imagine anything easier.


End file.
